


【桃桃红柚】《自首》

by tangsz



Category: Qing Chun You Ni, idol producer2, taotaohongyou, 青春有你|Qing Chun You Ni
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangsz/pseuds/tangsz
Summary: “老师今天教你的东西，学会了吗？”





	【桃桃红柚】《自首》

《自首》

cp：陈宥维×陈涛

warning：

师生设定 有点畜生  
别骂我

/

时针堪堪指向数字3，陈涛便听见一阵敲门声，和平日里一样的三长一短，他透过猫眼看看，果然是那人。陈涛殷勤地摆好拖鞋，打开门，“宥维，你来了——”  
陈宥维放下背包递给陈涛，“不是说不爱上课吗？怎么今天还突然联系我加一节课。”  
陈涛挠挠头发，低头笑笑，没说话。

他前段时间参加了个网络综艺，在北京录，离家十万八千里。这综艺还是全封闭录制，内容又累又辛苦，休息时间都不足，能学习的时间更少。录完综艺回上海后，不用想也知道文化课必定是落下不少，父母一合计，给陈涛各科都请了家教老师。  
语数英分别请了资历比较老的老师，历史政治这两门小课一起请了一个从陈涛学校毕业的优秀学长。那人现在就读于名牌大学，陈涛父母想着有这样一个学长的榜样例子在前面，陈涛定能好好学习，成绩突飞猛进。  
最开始陈涛也是这样想的，可这位优秀学长第一次踏进他家门的时候，他就发觉自己没心思了。  
爸妈怎么搞的，怎么给我找来了陈宥维，天……

陈宥维比陈涛大两届。当陈涛还是一个刚步入高中，什么都不懂，函数学得一塌糊涂的新生的时候，陈宥维已经是整个学校的风云人物了，追他的人恨不得排满整个外滩，而陈涛也是其中一员。  
当然这件事情陈宥维并不知道，他只当陈涛是一个现在需要补习文化课的高三学生，是急需他出手帮助以求脱离苦海的学弟。  
他第一次来陈涛家给陈涛上课的时候觉得陈涛有礼而拘谨，陈宥维想可能是因为我们还不是很熟。随着时间的推移，上课的次数越来越多，两人很快熟悉了起来。陈宥维又发觉陈涛是一个很好玩的小孩子，有时候总爱和他开些玩笑，说什么“宥维我好喜欢你啊”之类的话。第一次陈宥维还被吓到，后来就知道该如何四两拨千斤地回应陈涛。并且也不知道从什么时候开始，陈宥维默许了陈涛在微信上给他撒娇的行为。就像昨晚陈涛又撒娇给他，说明天下午有时间，想让宥维来上课。

初夏已至，天气热了起来，陈宥维穿得有点多，到陈涛家时已经是满头大汗。陈涛手忙脚乱地找毛巾，陈宥维的汗流个不停，掀起衣服一角擦了擦额头的汗，正擦时，陈涛攥着毛巾进来。他眼神瞥到陈宥维因掀起衣角而露出的精瘦腹部，喉头滚动一下，咽了下口水。  
“毛巾给你。”陈涛把用温水浸湿过的毛巾递给陈宥维。  
“哦好，谢谢。”陈宥维接过来，痛快地擦拭着裸露在外的皮肤上的汗珠，“你家里好闷，”他环顾四周，指着墙角的立式空调发问，“空调可以打开吗？好热。”  
陈涛顺着他的手看过去，这台空调他昨晚还开过，可是他现在却想看陈宥维流汗，于是撒谎，“今年空调还没除尘……现在恐怕开不了。”  
陈宥维听到之后略微遗憾地哦了一声，又问道，“你爸妈不在家？”  
陈涛摇摇头，“他们有事情出去了，今晚也不会回来。”  
“怪不得你叫我来给你上课，”陈宥维挤眉弄眼，“你是不是一个人在家会害怕？”  
“哪有！”陈涛抗议一句。根本不是这个原因好吗，陈涛心里想。

“行了行了，说正经的吧。”陈宥维把毛巾放在一边，起身摊开陈涛桌上的历史习题册，“上次给你布置的关于‘宗教改革’方面的题，你做完了吗？”  
陈涛没搭话，陈宥维眉头一皱，直接自己动手翻了面前的习题册。  
“怎么错这么多？”  
陈涛垂下头，还是没说话。  
陈宥维叹了口气，“没事……还有时间，来得及的。”他俯身在陈涛的书桌上，从陈涛的肩膀上方环绕住陈涛。陈涛一呼吸，鼻腔里都是陈宥维身上淡淡的汗味，像粗盐一样，一种被阳光曝晒后咸涩的味道。他鼻腔抽动，默默地嗅着这个味道。  
陈宥维察觉到陈涛的小动作，他停下来，闻了闻自己的衣服，“抱歉，是不是汗味儿比较大？……我刚才过来的时候太热了，出汗比较多……”  
“没事，”陈涛摇摇头，“我只是鼻子痒了一下。”  
“哦那就好，”陈宥维挠了挠头发，“如果是我身上味道难闻，你记得提醒我。”  
“没有，”陈涛又摇摇头，“我没觉得难闻……”

陈涛是没有觉得陈宥维身上这股淡淡的汗味难闻，他长而深得呼吸着，鼻腔里满溢这股味道，游走进他的四肢。这股味道其实很淡，他专心致志地嗅才捕捉几丝，完全没有心思去听陈宥维讲题。  
“大浪？大浪？……陈涛？”陈宥维敲敲陈涛脑袋，“在想什么？这么认真？都不听我讲题？”  
陈涛刚回魂儿，下意识摸了摸自己的鼻子。  
“是不是还在闻我身上的臭味，”陈宥维又抬起胳膊嗅了一下，“确实好臭。……你介不介意我在你家洗个澡？这股味道是真的太难闻了……”  
“不介意，”陈涛把头摇得像拨浪鼓一样，“我给你找衣服，你去洗吧……”他看陈宥维欲言又止，“我会在你洗完澡出来的时候把这些错题都订正了的。”他像是有点怕陈宥维不同意，忙打着包票。  
陈宥维听到他这番话才满意地抱着陈涛给他找的T恤衫进了浴室，“那你好好改正，我洗澡很快的，冲一下而已。”

浴室里很快响起了水声，陈涛拍了拍自己开始发红的双颊，手颤抖着抓起陈宥维随意脱下的那件T恤。这件白短袖有些地方已经被汗浸湿了，因为是刚从陈宥维身上脱下，所以还带着他的体温。  
陈涛想，反正一会儿给陈宥维说，衣服脏了，我扔洗衣机里洗了，他也不会问什么。他这样想着，耳朵继续专心地听着水声何时停止，手上也大胆了起来。  
陈涛攥着这件短袖，隔着外裤开始用它蹭弄着自己已经有些抬头了的性器。他咽了下口水，脑海中想象着这件衣服就是陈宥维的手，正隔着裤子抚摸自己最不能开口的欲望。  
陈涛这样想着，从喉咙里挤出了一声呻吟。  
其实他第一次在家里见到陈宥维的时候，就开始幻想什么时候能做这件事情了。陈宥维俯身给他讲题的时候，他不自觉会瞧着陈宥维发光的面庞，盯着他的眼睛，他的长睫毛，他薄薄的嘴唇和他下巴上那颗痣。陈涛觉得那颗痣好性感，吸引了他的目光。  
现在陈涛终于找到了机会。今天爸妈都不在家，本来是想让他去姐姐那里借宿一天的，他自己说可以在家照顾好自己。父母想着陈涛也已经成年了，是个大人了，可以放心地让他自己待在家里，却没想到陈涛得知消息后立马发微信给陈宥维，表面上是让陈宥维过来上课，其实是他想趁家里没人的时候对陈宥维做些什么。  
陈涛想，如果真的像马丁·路德说的那样，“人因信仰而得救”，那陈宥维就是他的信仰，入天堂进地狱，他都是乐意。

这件白短袖在陈涛的手里揉得皱皱巴巴，汗湿的地方变得温热，跟他的手掌一起覆在他已经完全勃起的性器上。  
他微张着嘴，吐出一口火热的气息，手颤抖着拉开外裤的拉链，只隔着薄薄一层布料抚慰自己。  
这是宥维的衣服……这是宥维的衣服在我的……上……  
陈涛脑子晕乎乎地想着，忘记了专心听浴室里的声音。他还是脸皮薄，自慰的时候都不敢把性器明目张胆地露出来，只敢让它束缚在内裤里得到纾解。  
于是陈宥维裸着上半身，一边擦着头发一边往屋子里走的时候，就看见陈涛靠在椅背上，手里抓着一块白色布料，抚摸着自己的下身。  
“陈涛……？你在做什么？”  
陈涛本来马上就要攀上顶峰，被身后突然传来的陈宥维的声音吓了一大跳，一直抓着的白短袖也掉到了地上，性器软了大半，脸红了个彻底，恨不得立马找个洞钻进去。

陈宥维走上前去拾起自己的衣服，发觉它变得无比褶皱，像是本来的汗湿干掉后又湿了一次。  
“我让你改错题，你刚才在干什么？”陈宥维往前走了几步，面对着陈涛发问。  
可陈宥维刚说完话就后悔了，陈涛现在的模样……有点不堪。  
陈涛双腿岔开着，裤链也拉开了，内裤里感觉鼓鼓囊囊，布料还有点浸湿后的深色；上衣被他自己蹭得乱七八糟，柔软的肚皮露出来一块儿；整个脸都是通红，下嘴唇被下牙紧咬着，眼睛闭了起来，眼睫毛都在打颤……  
陈宥维凑过去靠近他的脸，“说吧，刚才在干什么。”  
“没，没干什么……”陈涛还处于一种羞愧状态，眼睛也不敢睁，只好闭着眼回答陈宥维的问题。  
“没干什么？”陈宥维笑了，“没干什么你怎么会是这副模样？”他伸手抚摸了一下陈涛的肚皮，又点了点陈涛的裆部，“你刚才还拿着我刚脱下来的衣服……”他举起衣服来嗅了嗅，“全是你的味道……”  
“所以，你刚才是想着我在自慰吗？”

陈涛闻言微微睁开了点眼睛，他察觉陈宥维刚才的语气并没有生气，现在想确认一下陈宥维在说出刚才那句话的时候是什么情绪。  
他睁开眼睛，见陈宥维倚靠在书桌上，手里玩着他自己那件衣服，两条腿随意地一撘。  
“你，你怎么不穿衣服……！”陈涛又羞红了脸，头偏向另一边。  
“你给我找的衣服太小了，我穿不上……”陈宥维放下衣服，“你都敢拿着我的衣服自慰，怎么见我没穿上衣这么害羞？……不对，你故意给我拿一件我穿不上的衣服，就是想看我这样吧？”他凑近陈涛的脸，将热气全部呼在陈涛的脸上。  
“……我，我没有！”陈涛小声地辩解着。  
“没有吗？”陈宥维舔了下嘴巴，“没有的话，怎么你睁眼瞧见我之后，这里变得更兴奋了？”他 伸手点了点陈涛又开始勃起的性器。  
陈涛有点绝望地捂上脸。  
天啊，他也不知道怎么会是这样啊！明明刚才因为陈宥维的突然出声，自己的性器已经软了许多，却在看见陈宥维裸露的上半身时又硬了些许，现在勒在内裤里真的感觉到了发胀。

陈宥维环顾四周，若有所思地点了点头，“我似乎明白你为什么今天突然给我说你想补课了。”  
陈涛睁开一只眼睛，小心翼翼地等着陈宥维的下文。  
“你家里今天没人吧……所以你做什么都可以，就像你刚才做的那件事情一样。”  
这下陈涛是真的有点绝望，他发觉自己的小心思全部被陈宥维识破，他有点自暴自弃，“是是是，你说的都对……我，我一时间鬼迷心窍，精虫上脑。现在好了，我要开始改错题了。”他伸手准备拉上自己外裤的拉链，陈宥维却伸手阻止了他。  
“别急啊，错题的事情先放放……我感觉你这里的问题，现在更需要被解决一下。”说完话之后，陈宥维直接抚摸上了陈涛的性器，他小幅度地揉了揉，感觉它在自己手里变得更热，更硬挺。  
陈涛吓了一大跳，“你，你要干什么？”  
“帮帮你啊，”陈宥维倒显得很无辜，“老师的天职不就是全心全意帮助学生解决他的问题？”他把重音加在“老师”上，又惹得陈涛一阵脸红。

其实平时陈涛很少叫他“老师”，只是第一次见面以及在爸妈面前称呼陈宥维时，才会这样叫他，平日里都直接称呼他的名字，管他叫“宥维”。  
陈宥维也不在意，他把陈涛当作同年龄的人，不讲究什么辈分，也从来没逼着陈涛喊他“老师”。  
但眼下他却摆出老师的架子，好似他真是什么教书育人的老师，一心只为了陈涛这个问题学生好。  
他调整了个姿势，手上的力度却不减，“老师应该怎么帮你呢？”  
陈涛被他温热手掌摸得一激灵，性器在内裤里又发硬几分，“摸摸我，多摸摸我……”  
“这样摸对不对？”陈宥维改用指尖轻抚陈涛包裹着的柱身，陈涛飞速摇摇头，神情多了些痛苦，“不要这样……要像刚才那样……”  
“哦，原来你喜欢粗暴直接一点的？”陈宥维顺了他的意，又换为整个手掌揉搓陈涛的性器，动作随着话语变得激烈了几分。  
陈涛感觉自己的关键部位终于得到了应有的抚慰，他扬长了脖颈，微张着嘴，满意地叹气。陈宥维手上动作没停，俯下身叼住陈涛的嘴巴，将它吮得晶莹红润。  
陈涛眼睛一下子睁大，“你……”  
“怎么？不喜欢？”陈宥维贴着他的嘴唇说话。  
“喜欢……”陈涛小声说着，又把自己的唇贴上去，陈宥维却突然抬起身体，“别这么心急啊，老师教给你的东西，要一点一点慢慢学才对。”

陈宥维站起来倚在书桌边缘上，陈涛还沉浸在高潮将至的晕眩中，半天没反应过来陈宥维的手已经离开了他的身体。  
“过来。”陈宥维微笑着，朝他招招手。  
陈涛正准备也直起身子，又听陈宥维开口，“你先自己把裤子脱了。”陈涛两下就除掉了自己碍事的外裤，下身只留一条平角内裤，此刻中间被勃起的性器撑起一个鼓包。  
“内裤也脱掉。”  
陈涛咬咬下唇，犹豫一秒，反手把内裤也脱了。性器没有拘束，直挺挺地立在空气里。  
这下陈宥维满意了，“过来，”他又朝陈涛招手，“刚才老师教你的东西记住了吗？”  
陈涛眨眨眼睛，不明白陈宥维在说什么。  
陈宥维见陈涛一脸糊涂样，只当他是知道了，陈宥维自己松了松裤腰带，将运动裤往下拽了拽，露出包裹在内裤里已经半勃了的性器，“过来帮我摸摸。就像我刚才摸你那样。”  
陈涛的脸又腾地一下红了，他舔了舔嘴，凑了过去，使劲儿拉下了陈宥维的外裤，隔着一层布料揉搓着陈宥维的性器。  
手掌触碰到陈宥维的勃起给他一种十分新奇的感觉，陈涛像是饿了许多天的小狗，此刻终于遇到一块儿解馋的肉骨头，迫不及待地想扑上去。他不光用手去抚摸陈宥维的性器，还好奇地将鼻子贴上去，仔细地嗅着，陈宥维的眼神随着陈涛的动作也暗了几分。  
嗅了一会儿，陈涛又舔了舔嘴巴，“老师……”他有点情迷意乱，“我想给老师舔……”

陈宥维反而有点被吓到，“陈涛……你知道你自己在说什么吗？”  
“嗯，”陈涛点点头，又用鼻尖去蹭蹭陈宥维已经完全勃起的性器，“我想这样好久了……陈宥维，我喜欢你好久了……”  
陈宥维听到他直白的告白沉默了一下，“你真的想清楚了吗？”  
“嗯，我想清楚了……”陈涛知道陈宥维在担心什么，“你要是不愿意，就，就当做今天什么事情都没发生，我还可以回去继续做题的……我没关系的，真的……”  
陈宥维摇了摇头，“本来想着等你考上大学之后再说的，现在你自己送上门来了，就别怪我不客气了。”  
“什么？”陈涛疑惑道。  
“没什么，”陈宥维清了下嗓子，“不是说要给老师舔吗，怎么还不动？”

得到了陈宥维的同意之后，陈涛大胆了许多。他一把拽下了陈宥维的内裤，握住陈宥维的性器，小心地含进嘴里。陈宥维的尺寸客观，陈涛尽力张大嘴，也只含进了一个头部。  
陈涛跪在陈宥维面前，像是无师自通，生怕没有挤进他嘴巴里的其余部位受了冷落，两只手不断地揉搓着，还注意照顾底下的囊袋，收获了陈宥维从头顶上方传来的一声喟叹。  
陈宥维的手指插进了陈涛的头发里，随着陈涛的动作，将他的头不断地往自己性器上按。陈涛感觉陈宥维的性器在自己的嘴里越进越深，似乎要把他的嗓子捅穿。  
进得太深了，陈涛开始感觉到了不适，他有点想干呕，肩膀一缩一缩的。陈宥维察觉到了，忙把自己从他嘴里抽出来。  
“怎么了？是不是进的太深了？”  
陈涛擦了下嘴角上沾着的性器从嘴里抽出来时带出的水，点点头，“但没关系，我喜欢这样……”他又贴过去，亲了亲陈宥维饱胀的前端，继续含了进去。

陈宥维从上往下看，陈涛的上衣不知何时也变得皱皱巴巴，从肚子往下一览无余，硬挺的性器在空中竖着，白嫩的膝盖在地板上跪久了，磨得有点红；整张脸也是红的，大眼睛闭着，眼睫毛乱颤，嘴巴被自己的性器塞得慢慢，进进出出磨得也发红，还有点肿……他一下子性器又涨大了些许，堵得陈涛从嗓子眼里发出几声“唔唔”。  
又抽插了数十下，陈宥维感觉自己快感不断积聚，似乎要到了发泄边缘，他打算从陈涛嘴里撤出来。可陈涛发现了陈宥维想要离开他嘴巴的这个意图，缩了缩腮，想挽留陈宥维，却无形中将陈宥维的性器裹得更紧。  
陈宥维在抽离的过程中一下子没忍住，射了出来，白浊一部分射在了陈涛的舌头上，一部分因为抽出来的缘故，射在了陈涛的嘴唇上和下巴上。  
“对不起，”陈宥维忙抽了纸巾过来，“我不是故意的……”  
陈涛摇摇头，他眼睛大大，因为嘴巴被堵得久了，眼睛里含了点水汽，此刻看着雾蒙蒙的。“没事，”他一开口，果然嗓子哑了，“没事的。”他伸手抹了下嘴巴，发现有精液停留在手背上，呆呆地盯着它们出神。  
“你……咽下去了？”陈宥维听他开口说话后总感觉哪里不太对劲，看到他盯着自己射在他脸上的精液发呆的时候才反应过来。  
陈涛歪了下头，“不知道。”  
“嘴巴张开我看看。”  
陈涛听话得长大了嘴，果然那点射进嘴里的精液没有了踪影，只有粗糙而柔软的舌头上有一些半透明的粘液，昭示着刚才发生了什么。  
“去漱漱口吧，”陈宥维用纸巾给陈涛细心擦了下脸，“以后别傻乎乎地咽下去了，多脏啊。”  
陈涛点点头，一溜烟跑进了浴室。

没一分钟，水声停了，陈涛擦了擦嘴，走出了浴室。  
他现在样子有点滑稽：上衣不整，胸口处还有刚才漱口时不小心留下的水痕；下衣又失踪，性器高耸着，两条小细腿打着颤，膝盖红红的。  
“过来。”陈宥维又朝他招招手。  
陈涛咬着下嘴唇走了过去。  
“你这个，”陈宥维抚摸上陈涛的性器，“打算怎么办？”  
陈涛一下子爽得快感直击天灵盖，腿都软了，整个人扑在陈宥维身上，手攀着陈宥维的肩膀，“不知道……”  
“今天还学习吗？”  
“学……”  
“那你这个样子怎么学习？”  
陈涛在陈宥维大手的抚摸下，爽得不能自已，嘴上也开始胡乱的说，“老师帮帮我吧……”  
“老师没办法帮你，学习的事情还是要靠你自己……”  
陈涛从喉咙里又挤出一声轻轻的呻吟。  
“但是老师可以教你。”陈宥维把陈涛翻了个身，引着他趴在书桌前，“今天老师就教你一点新知识，你可得认真地记。”

陈涛一下子被按在了书桌上，胸前感觉硌得慌，他用力撑起身子，从身体底下抽出来一本《高中历史大事年表》，顺手准备扔远。  
陈宥维看见了，把大事年表接过来，放到一旁。他先把陈涛的上衣脱了，满意地看着陈涛瘦溜溜的身体，没怎么受过光，白莹莹的，上面零星有几颗痣。他发觉陈涛左耳后也有一颗痣，便俯下身，贴着那颗痣细细亲吻。  
陈涛被他呼出的热气烫得一激灵，“你干嘛……”  
“别说话，”陈宥维细细地舔吻着这颗痣，“好好享受……”  
书桌是实木的，有着细小的纹理，陈涛被压在书桌上时间一长，又感觉胸前很硌。  
“别舔了，宥维……”他开口呼救，“我胸前面好硌……”  
陈宥维听见了，泄了些力，把陈涛身体抬高一点，伸手摸到了两颗凸起的乳头，“我就说桌子那么平，怎么会硌呢？”  
陈涛猛得被他抚摸上胸部，有点难为情，“你别摸了……”  
“怎么？不喜欢？”陈宥维起了点坏心思，对着陈涛已经硬挺的乳头又掐又揉，陈涛立马软得像一滩水一样。  
“宥维，别摸了宥维……”他出声求饶道。  
“不摸可以，你自己看着，等你的乳头什么时候红得像樱桃一样，我就不摸了。”  
陈涛听完他的话，低头看了看自己的胸。他乳头颜色浅，粉粉的，此刻真的在陈宥维的手里变得殷红。  
“够了够了，可以了宥维……”陈涛有点难耐，他闭上了眼睛。

“既然你觉得可以了，那我们就换个地方。”陈宥维果然如约松开了作乱的手。  
“换什么地方？”  
“你家有，呃，就是，”陈宥维难得磕巴一下，“……润滑剂和避孕套吗？”  
“……润滑剂……面霜可以吗？”  
陈宥维“嗯”了一声，“代替一下，应该可以吧。”  
“……在浴室镜子前，有一罐婴儿面霜。”  
陈宥维取回来之后，挖了点面霜，在手心搓热。“那避孕套呢？”  
“这个真的没有……”陈涛缩了缩脖子。  
“那只能委屈你了……”陈宥维说完话，用蘸了面霜的一根手指伸进了陈涛的身体。陈涛的身体一下子变得紧绷，陈宥维拍了下他的屁股，“别怕，放松点。”  
陈涛深呼吸几下，慢慢地放松着身体。

手指在陈涛身体里进出得愈发容易，陈宥维的呼吸也开始变得粗重起来。  
“宥维，差不多了吧……你可以进来了……”陈涛回过头去看陈宥维，见他的汗珠又流了不少，几滴聚在鼻尖上，即将要滴落。  
陈宥维也觉得差不多了，再忍下去，他怕是也要爆炸。他又拍了拍陈涛的屁股，“放松，痛的话跟我说。”  
说完就扶着自己的性器，缓慢地插进陈涛的身体里。  
头部刚进来的时候，陈涛感觉自己要被撕裂了，他没忍住大声地“嘶”了一声。陈宥维听到后立马停了下来，保持着只有头部留在陈涛身体里的姿势，“是不是很疼？……要不我先出去？”  
“别，别，就这样……你先别动……让我适应适应……”陈涛的手胡乱挥舞着。  
过了一会儿，甬道适应了一些，陈涛感觉身体内部有点痒，他把屁股抬了一些，蹭了蹭陈宥维的性器。  
“是不是好些了？”  
“……嗯。”陈涛小声回答着。  
“那我继续了？”  
“……嗯。”

当性器完全进入陈涛身体里的时候，陈宥维才明白什么叫做头皮发麻。他现在感觉像是有一百张嘴在吸吮他的性器，又像是在泡温泉……总之就是暖烘烘的，被紧致的内腔裹着，一抽动还能感觉到它们的不舍和挽留。  
“你里面好热……”陈宥维俯下身，又贴住陈涛左耳后的那颗痣，含糊地说话。  
“嗯……啊……”陈涛此刻脑子里跟熬糨糊一样，一团乱，只知道张嘴喘息着。  
“好热……好紧……”陈宥维大力地抽送着，嘴里还在含糊地说话。他稍微侧了一点，伸舌头进陈涛的耳廓里舔弄着。陈涛一个激灵，下身又绞紧几分。  
“你别咬那么紧啊……”陈宥维差点被陈涛刚才的动作弄到缴械，语气有点不爽，他伸手抽了陈涛屁股一巴掌，一个红红的手印留在上面，“放松点。老师有的是时间操你。”  
“呜……老师……宥维，宥维……操我……”陈涛囫囵地说着，他眼泪都被激了出来，流了满脸都是。  
“老师不是正在操你吗？别心急啊。”陈宥维闻言，顶弄得更大力了一些。

顶弄了一会儿，陈涛小声的低喘突然变得高亢了起来。  
“舒服了？”陈宥维贴着他的耳朵发话，“还是该说你，发骚了？”  
陈涛的呻吟声在听到陈宥维刚才那句话之后小了许多。  
“叫叫啊，”陈宥维用力往前顶，“我喜欢听你叫。”  
陈涛闻言又放松了下来，喉咙里泄出不少呻吟，声调软得骨头都要酥掉。  
“你叫得好骚啊，小骚货。”  
“我不是……”陈涛猛地摇了摇头，“我不是……骚货……”  
“拿着老师的衣服自慰，故意勾引老师，说喜欢给老师舔，翘着屁股等着给老师操……还说不是小骚货？”陈宥维说着，又打了他屁股一下，“不过小骚货好厉害，全部都能吃下去啊。”他牵起陈涛的手，引着他摸到两人的结合处，那里一缩一缩的，似乎吃得正欢。  
陈涛感觉自己的手像是被烫到了，忙抽了回来，又被陈宥维抓住，死死压在了书桌上。

“小骚货脑子里一天天都在想什么？是不是见我第一次，就开始想被我操了？”  
陈涛胡乱摇摇头，“没有……我没有……”  
“没有吗？小孩子不诚实可是会被惩罚的。”  
“没有……我真的没有……”  
陈宥维听到后“哦”了一声，扶住陈涛的胯骨，停下了动作。  
“你怎么不动了？……”陈涛正在兴头上，性器在桌子边缘摩擦，留下了长长一道水痕。他回头往后一看，陈宥维不知何时拿起了他刚才想扔远的那本大事年表，正翻看着。  
“别看它了宥维……”陈涛把屁股往后拱了拱，想让陈宥维继续刚才操他的动作。  
“你不是不想被我操吗？”陈宥维十分淡定地翻了一页书。  
“我没有啊……”  
“你刚才说了啊，说你不想被我操。”  
“宥维，我真没有……我想，我想被你操……你操我操得我好舒服……”陈涛嘴上放乖了，屁股也往后又拱了拱，讨好意味地蹭着陈宥维的胯骨。  
陈宥维又翻了一页书，“那你说，我国第一颗人造地球卫星是什么时候发射成功的。说对了，我就继续操你。”  
陈涛委屈巴巴地抽了几下鼻子，“宥维……别欺负我了吧……怎么这个时候还要问我历史啊……！”  
“说不说？”陈宥维故意把自己的性器往出抽了几分。  
陈涛态度一下子又软了，“我说！我说！……你让我想想嘛……”  
“嗯，”陈宥维哼了一声，“你想想。”  
“……1970年？”  
“……这还差不多。”陈宥维听到陈涛的答案之后，又急切地抽插了起来，他满意地听到陈涛又变得高昂的呻吟声，“你看，小骚货又爽了。”  
陈涛胡乱摇了摇头，眼泪流个不停。

“记住了啊，1970年，我国第一颗人造地球卫星‘东方红一号’发射成功……”陈宥维一边大力操着陈涛，一边在他头顶上说话。  
陈涛点点头，咬着自己的食指，不让呻吟声泄出更多。他马上要高潮了，陈宥维伸手撸了两把他的下面，性器在陈宥维手里跳了几下，射了出来。  
陈涛一下子泄了力，扭动了一下酸涩的身体，不自觉地将陈宥维的性器咬得更紧一些。  
“……也记住啊，2019年，陈宥维第一次在陈涛身体里发射成功……”陈宥维的呼吸开始粗重，他狠狠地抽插了数十下，按住陈涛的胯骨，深深地射进了陈涛的身体内部。  
陈宥维伸手去摸陈涛的小腹都变得有些鼓。  
“老师今天教你的东西，学会了吗？”  
陈涛迷迷糊糊回答，“嗯？”  
“下次问你的时候，要是敢忘了，老师就操死你。”陈宥维拔出去之前贴着陈涛的耳朵，轻轻地说道。

完


End file.
